Bug Juice
by POPpop
Summary: Teenage Bohemians meet at summer camp. Fun, romance, and mosquitos ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone! It's me, POPpop here! Sorry I haven't written in a really long time, but i've been really busy ever since I finished "On Top of the Millenium". Anyway, I hope you like this new story! Sorry if the first chapter seems a little awkward. I'm battling fatigue and a touch of writer's block here, but after this the chapters should flow a bit better. Anyway, I'll shut up now._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or the Cleveland Indians. Don't ask, just read._**

The minivan pulled up to the parking lot of the swarming campground and ground to a stop. As soon as the three people inside, a 40ish woman with a curly blonde bob, a 14 year old girl with long, dirty, blonde hair and lots of make-up and a skinny 14 year old boy with spiked blonde hair and glasses, got out of the car they were immediately jumped by a bouncy redhead with a clipboard.

"Hi and welcome to Camp Wahoo!" she chirped, "My name is Stacey and I'm the head counselor here. Can I help you with anything? Do you still have to register? I could take you on a tour! Or…"

"We're good, thanks," the woman interrupted. Stacey's face fell slightly.

"Oh, well…" Suddenly another car pulled into the parking lot. An elderly man and a boy got out. The redhead's smile returned.

"Oops, gotta go! Give me a holler if you need anything!" And with that she bounced off.

"That girl is way too cheerful," the girl said inspecting a fingernail. The boy snorted in agreement and pulleda video camera out of his bag.The woman shushed her daughter. Clearing her throat she did her best to put on a convincing smile.

"You two are going to have so much fun!"

The other two just looked at her.

"Well it won't be so bad!" she tried again.

They kept looking at her. She sighed.

"It'll build character, deal with it."

The girl groaned. "I cannot believe you signed us up for this. As soon as I heard the name "Camp Wahoo" I knew this was going to be the worst summer of my life. Honestly, "Camp Wahoo"?"

"Hey," her mother countered, "He was a famous Indian."

"He's a red dog who plays for the Cleveland Indians."

Her brother looked puzzled. "Clifford plays for the Cleveland Indians?"

"Wrong red dog, moron. Put down the camera once and a while andwatch some sports once in a while you freak."

"Cindy! Don't talk to your brother that way! Now come on, lets go find your cabins." They headed off in the direction that everyone else seemed to be head. the boy kept craning his neck, trying to see through the crowds.

"Where's Maureen? She had better be coming!"

"Relax, Mark," Cindy said, "You talked to her this morning. She was all packed and ready to go. Chill!" He glared at her and adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag.

After a long wait they finally got through registration and both Cindy and Mark were given their cabin numbers.

"Let's go see Cindy's cabin first," their mother suggested and they set off for the girl's cabins on the north side of the campgrounds. Just as they reached the small cluster where her cabin was they heard a shriek.

"Pookie!" Mark turned around just in time to see his curly-headed girlfriend come flying at him before all his breath was squeezed out of him by her hug.

"Hey Maureen," he gasped. She released him and gave him a long kiss, right on the mouth. Then she turned around and flashed a smile at his mother. "Hiya Judy! What's happenin'?"

"Oh, hello Maureen," she replied with a slightly pained expression. She took in the girl's impossibly short shorts, and tight pink top. She had always thought her son's girlfriend was a bit…overenthusiastic, to put it kindly. Cindy, however, just looked jealous.

"You are so lucky, it's not even funny," she muttered sullenly. "When I mentioned this place to Danny he just laughed."

"Hey Cindy!" Maureen greeted her boyfriend's sister, "You're in that cabin over there." She pointed it out. "I'm in the one next to it. Another girl must have dropped her stuff off before and then left, because there are bags on one of the beds."

Cindy and their mother went in her cabinto set her bags down and Mark and Maureen stepped inside hers. There were two bunk beds in each one and Maureen had chosen the top of one of them.

Walking back outside they spotted two people walking toward the cabins; a black man in a business suit and tie and frizzy-haired girl who must have been his daughter.

"What kind of idiot wears a suit to take his daughter to camp?" Maureen whispered loudly. Mark hastily put his hand over her mouth. "Shut up, Maureen, they can probably hear you. OW! Did you just bite me?" The man and his daughter gave them a strange look as they passed but they didn't seem to have heard Maureen's remark

"Which cabin is yours Kitten?" the man asked.

"This one and don't call me that," she said. She was pointing to the cabin the couple had just stepped out of.

"Hey that's my cabin!" Maureen exclaimed, "Cool, she's going to be my other cabin buddy!"

"Why don't you say hi later, after we find my cabin" Mark said hastily, "This bag is killing my shoulder." Maureen reluctantly agreed. Mark's mother rejoined him and the group headed off, minus Cindy, who stayed behind to start unpacking.

As they passed by the registration office once more they heard a commotion. Mark peered in and saw a woman arguing with the camp manager. Standing beside her were a smallish Hispanic girl and a taller, rather feminine looking Hispanic boy. The girl had her arm around the boy and looked as angry as the woman and the boy just looked uncomfortable. Mark couldn't only hear snippets of what the woman was yelling, but it seemed to have to do with the cabins.

When they reached the boys side Mark identified his cabin and they stepped inside. One boy had already been there and had left his stuff, a black bag and what looked like a guitar case, on the bottom of one of the bunks. Mark went to put his bags on the other, but Maureen insisted on the top of the other one.

"It's closer to the girl's side," she insisted. He rolled his eyes but knew better than to argue.

"So where to now?" he asked.

"I told your sister to meet us over by the mess hall. I have to sort out your allergy stuff," his mother replied. "By the time we're done it should be around 11:00. Then they'll summon you over to the flag and there'll be some kind of introduction." They set off.

POPOPOPOPOPOPOP

"I'm sorry ma'am, but rules are rules," the camp manager was explaining. "We simply cannot allow your son to sleep in the girls' cabins. He'll have to stay in the boys' cabins."

"Do you really think that you will have more trouble if hestays with the girls? Really?" the woman exclaimed. But the man refused to budge. The boy hung his head.

"Mom, please, I'll be fine, just…"

"No Angel, I can handle this," she said. Turning back to the man, "How can he be expected to change in front of these boys? Shower?"

"We will make every effort to make your son feel comfortable. He can have his own shower and a private changing area. We also feel that it would be…wise of your son to not proclaim the fact that he is…" The boy's head snapped up and his eyes flashed.

"Gay?" he interrupted, his previous awkwardness vanishing, replaced with obvious anger. "What? Are you really concerned with my well-being or do you just not want parents complaining that their children have to go to camp with freaks like me? I can take care of myself, thank you very much. And I'll take that!" He snatched the cabin assignment sheet out of the man's hands, turned and strode out the door, the woman and girl following.

"Ang, that was brilliant!" the girl exclaimed. "You told him!"

The boy smiled. "Thanks, Mimi. Kind of sorry I yelled at him like that though. He just made me so mad!"

"Are you sure about this, though?" the woman asked anxiously. "That man might be right. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine Mom," Angel said reassuringly, "You know I was going to keep a low profile this week, but that man really ticked me off. And like I said, I can take care of myself. Isn't this what the kickboxing was for?"

"There's different kinds of harassment besides physical," she pointed out.

"She's right, Ang," Mimi said, "We don't have to go to camp, we could still go home."

"I'll be fine," he insisted. 'You heard the guy; I'll have private changing rooms and showers and stuff. I'll be fine. Not all people are homophobes." The woman didn't look convinced but she dropped it.

"Look, I'd love to see your cabin and stuff, but I need to get going. Call me if you need anything and if not I'll see you in two weeks." Angel gave his mom a hug and kiss and she left.

They had reached the cabins. "This ones mine," Angel pointed out. They stepped inside. One of the bunk beds was occupied, on the bottom bed lay the black bag and guitar case on the top was Mark's bag. Angel chose the top of the other one.

Just as they were about to turn around and head out once more the door of the cabin opened and a boy stepped in. Angel gasped.

He was tall with cocoa skin, warm brown eyes and a smile that made Angel feel like she was going to collapse right then and there.

"Hi," he said, extending a large hand. "I'm Tom Collins."

Angel stared dumbly at his hand unable to remember exactly what she was supposed to do with it. Mimi sighed and kicked her slightly. Angel snapped too and shook the boy's hand shyly, a blush creeping into her cheeks. Tom gazed into her eyes and felt his own heart skip a beat.

_Damn, _he thought, _Maybe camp won't be as bad as I thought._

_Damn, _Angel thought, _Why didn't I think of this aspect of living in the boy's cabins before?_

_Oh God, _Mimi thought, _Here we go._

Just then there was a loud piercing sound, like a bullhorn. All three of them jumped.

"What the hell is that?" Mimi shouted, her hands over her ears.

"I think it's the signal to go to the flagpole. Apparently there's some kind of opening assembly." The three of them left together.

POPOPOPOPOPOP

Over in the mess hall Mark, Cindy, their mother and Maureen also jumped when they heard the call.

"That was a very loud noise," Judy said when it had ended. "Well I had better go now so you can get started. Bye guys, I love you. I'll miss you this week." Cindy and Mark gave their mom a hug and set off toward the flagpole.

**_So what do you think so far? Please review! Oh and cookies to anyone who, throughout this story, can spot my cleverly (and not so cleverly) concelaed RENT lyrics! They may be altered a bit, but they're there. There's only one in this chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everybody, I'm back! I am really sorry for taking so long, but remember that fatigue I mentioned before? yeah, that turned out to be mono so I was down and out for about a week and a half. But I'm all better now and back on track. Oh and before I forget a special congrats to JadeHawk who was the first one to find my hidden RENT lyric (That was a very loud noise/That was a very loud beep) and also to L Ducky and Ethiwen who found it as well. Also good job to Rent is my anti drug who thought of one I hadn't even intended. I'll shut up now so you can read. Enjoy and don't forget to look for lyrics! There are...(counting)...2 more obvious ones, but two more if you squint. Good luck!_**

**_Disclaimer: Just fanfiction by a fan, I don't own RENT._**

The area around the flagpole was jampacked with people. Huge signs positioned in a semicircle around a raised platform indicated where you should go.

Mark staggered up to the sign that read "Cabin B" and leaned against, gasping for breath.

"Please…no…more," he panted. Maureen slid off his back with a pout.

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked in a warning tone.

"No, he's admitting that he is a scrawny, little weakling," Cindy said, standing on her tip-toes to see where her cabin was grouped at. "Well, there I am. See you later." She joined another girl standing at the "Cabin G" sign.

"I need to go find my group," Mark said giving Maureen a hug.

"Don't leave me, Pookie!" she exclaimed dramatically, practically sweeping the boy up in her arms and actually managing to squeeze out a tear.

"You are such a drama queen," he said, but he was laughing. He persuaded her to put him down and started off in the other direction.

"Farewell!" she shouted after him, eyes closed and hands over heart, "I count the minutes until we are joined again!" He rolled his eyes and disappeared into the crowd.

Maureen opened her eyes and saw the girl she had seen earlier with the man in the suit standing in front of her, very openly staring (as were quite a few people at that point.) The drama queen gave her a big smile.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, "You're my cabin buddy."

"Yeah, I saw you before," the girl replied, "I'm Joanne. My dad's the idiot who wear's a suit to take his daughter to camp." Maureen's eyes widened.

"Oops," she said, "Sorry about that, I…"

"No, that's fine," Joanne interrupted, "That's basically what I told him this morning. My dad's a lawyer so the fact that that suit is five years old makes it casual clothes. My family is insane." Maureen smiled.

"We'll get along fine. I'm Maureen."

POPOPOPOPOPOPOP

_I wonder if they even realize I'm still here, _Mimi wondered ruefully. Her friend and the newly found Tom Collins had barely taken their eyes off each other since they left the cabin.

"Hey look!" she shouted pointing at the sky, "It's Superman! He stuck on the side of a blimp!"

"That's nice," Angel replied, not looking away. Mimi sighed. Suddenly something, or more precisely someone, caught her eye.

"Hey Angel, what's your cabin again? Isn't it L?" When her friend didn't respond she poked his neck and shouted, "Oh my God, it's a killer spider!"

Then after she and Tom had stopped Angel's terrified shrieks and convinced him that there wasn't really a spider, she repeated her question.

"Yeah, it's Cabin L. Why?" Angel snapped, still rubbing his neck and glaring at his small friend.

"Look at your other cabin buddy," she said pointing, "_Meow_."

He was medium tall, with shaggy, dirty-blond hair that fell just barely missed his piercing green eyes. He leaned casually against the cabin sign, hands in pockets, and scowled out at nothing, his eyes misted in thought.

"Yeah, if you like the brooding types," Angel agreed.

"Better than the yuppie types," Mimi murmured softly. Angel shot her a knowing glance and she shot him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure. You promised to forget about him."

"I have. Trust me!"

Tom was looking back and forth between Angel and Mimi with a confused look. He opened his mouth, then thought better of his questions and closed it.

"Well I better go find the Cabin B sign," Mimi said brightly. "Meet up with you later at lunch?"

"You got it Meems."

She gave him a hug and turned to leave, running smack into Mark who was fiddling with his camera.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! Excuse me, oops," he fumbled, blue eyes wide and apologetic.

"That's okay," she said, rubbing her side and taking note of his awkwardness. "Boy's tend to _accidentally_ run into me a lot. I'm Mimi. And you are?" He failed to notice the teasing tone of her voice, his face turning beet red.

"Oh, I'm not…I was just…I mean I'm here with my…Mark, Mark, I'm Mark," he said, speaking rather quickly. "Listen, I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm fine. Really." She turned and walked off, hiding a giggle. The boy looked like a puppy that had done something bad.

"Way to go, Mark,"the embarrassed boy told himself. It wasn't until he heard a giggle that he realized he had spoken out loud. He blushed again as he looked over and saw the Hispanic boy he'd seen earlier.

"Don't worry Mark, Mimi was just teasing you," Angel reassured him. Tom looked away, fighting the impulse to laugh. He connected eyes with the boy leaning against the Cabin L sign who shaking his head, his shoulder shaking with silent mirth.

Mark sighed and rubbed his temples. "Anyway…" Just then he noticed the boy.

"Roger?" he asked incredulously peering at him. The boy smirked.

"Took you long enough."

"Well I didn't exactly see you til now." Mark went to hug the boy, but thought better of it and lightly punched his shoulder.

Angel looked back and forth between them. "This is just a wild guess, but do you two know each other?"

"We were best friends in fifth and sixth grade before Roger moved," Mark explained. "God, I haven't seen you in like, what? Two years?"

"And a half," Roger corrected. "Are you in Cabin L?"

"Yeah, you?"

"No I'm just pretending. Tha's why I'm standing here."

"Really?"

"_Yes,_ I'm in this cabin. Moron."

"Screw you."

"A strange kind of friends," Tom laughed. "Hi, I'm Tom Collins. I'm in L too."

"And I'm Angel," the Hispanic boy offered. "So where's our counselor? Isn't he supposed to be here?" Roger pointed to the platform where a group of kids in their late teens early twenties were milling around. "That's him up there apparently. He's the tall, black one talking to the blond chick." Angel turned, saw him and froze.

"Oh shit."

POPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Mimi searched for her cabin sign. She spotted it and made her way over.

"Hi," she greeted the two girls already standing there. "Are you in B?"

"Yeah," the taller one replied. "I'm Maureen and this is Joanne. Are you Mimi?"

"That's what they call me," the Spanish girl replied. "Is this it for us?"

"I thought we were supposed to have one more. Some girl called Angel?" Joanne said.

Mimi laughed. "Yeah, that didn't really work out. See, Angel my friend and technically not a girl. He's gay and we wanted to share a cabin, but the camp manager guy won't let him stay with us."

"That is so mean!" Maureen explained. Joanne nodded knowingly.

"Well, he was disappointed about that until he met one of his cabin buddies. Don't think he's quite so bummed out about it anymore," Mimi smirked. Maureen giggled.

"Can I have your attention please campers?" The noise settled from a roar to a dull buzz as a middle-aged man on the platform with a megaphone held up his hand for quiet. The counselors arranged themselves in a line beside him. Mimi's eyes absentmindedly scanned them before coming to a rest on the tall, black guy at the end of the line. Her face turned white.

"Oh shit," she echoed her friend.

**_I forgot to mention this before but last chapter Angel's mom was lying when she said two weeks. Sorry but I don't have two weeks of RENT campage in me. I mean do you realize what the timespan of this chapter is? Like 20 minutes! It's only a one week camp. Okay, next up: assembly type thing and lunch at Camp Wahoo. Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Yeah, I know its been awhile, but I've had so much stuff to do lately its not even funny. And I don't know, but something about this story isn't inspiring me. I don't know if I'm going to continue. Anyway, this is more like a teaser than an actual chapter. There's a RENT phrase somewhere.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**_

Benjamin Coffin III shifted impatiently as Mr. Grey, the rich, slightly graying camp director, began his spiel; about "getting lost in nature, instead of cyberspace", "quality time with new friends" – the usual crap. He had heard the same speech about five times and it was always the same, word for word. He tuned out the words and his mind turned to thoughts of another Grey.

Mr. Grey's daughter, Allison, had just joined the slew of counselors a couple days ago after having been in Europe for a month. Benny had been instantly riveted by the tall, shapely blond with flashing blue eyes. Not that she paid any attention to him. Or anyone at Camp Wahoo for that matter. She had made it pretty clear from day one that she wanted to be anywhere else but at "some dumb camp picking up after little monsters" and was only a counselor so she could pay her father back for college tuition. As she would shrilly describe, for anyone who would listen (Benny), her father was being "so totally unfair" and refused to back down for once, no matter how much she cried and pleaded. The other counselors secretly cheered for the aging director, but Benny would not be deterred. He was determined to score with the hot, blond chick.

Suddenly he realized from the tone of his voice that Mr. Grey was wrapping up his speech, having just gone over the camp's "Policies", all of which were broken within the first two days. Outwardly he maintained his alert expression, but inwardly he rolled his eyes and mimicked the man's favorite slogan, "Obey, or you'll pack!"

Next, Mrs. Grey, a rather plump woman in her fifties read off the cabin names and the counselor assigned to each. Benny faked a grin when his name was called and glanced disinterestedly at his group of boys. Something piqued his memory slightly about the Hispanic one, but he dismissed it.

He listened interestedly when she called off Allison's cabin though and the girl flashed the same brand of fake smile at her campers. He glanced at the girls and then back at Allison. Then stopped. And looked back at the girls.

His mouth dropped open. But nothing came out.

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Maureen said. "You," she pointed to now very green Mimi, "dated _him?_". She pointed up at Benny. Mimi buried her head in her hand and moaned.

"He's like, what, 19?" Joanne exclaimed. "That's like, illegal!" Her eyes sparkled slightly.

Maureen giggled slightly. "Sheltered much?" Then she turned back to Mimi. "She's right though. What were you thinking?"

Mimi took her head out of her hands and rubbed slightly at her temples. "First of all, it's not illegal because we didn't have sex. We weren't even dating…exactly." She closed her eyes and shook her head, as if trying to clear the images from her mind.

"Exactly?" Joanne raised an eyebrow. How can you not be dating exactly?"

Maureen stared at her. "How do you do that?" she wondered pointing to her eyebrow and trying to imitate the expression.

Joanne shrugged. "It's not hard." She turned back to Mimi. "What do you mean not dating exactly?"

"Well we met at a party one of my friends had," Mimi said opening her eyes slowly. She caught sight of Maureen's twisted features and stared.

"Anyway… yeah so this was about a year ago. He was friends with the girl's brother and I thought he was cute so I started flirting. Next thing I know we're playing "7 Minutes in Heaven". We saw each other a couple times after that, though we pretty much just made out. Then he just kind of dumped me, said that I was too young, and he already had a girlfriend. I didn't see him after that."

"What a scumbag!" Maureen exclaimed. Mimi giggled.

"You sound like Angel. She always called him "that yuppie scum". Then buried her face in her hands and moaned again.

"What is he doing here?" she asked. "I don't think I can deal with this right now."

Maureen patted her back sympathetically and glanced up at the platform.

"Oh crap, I think he saw us," she said. Mimi turned white again.

"And who is that blond that just grinned at me?" Maureen continued.

Joanne peered at her. "I think that's our counselor, Allison. My dad was talking to her earlier."

Suddenly the same loud piercing noise that had summoned them to the flagpole screamed its way through the crowd.

"And now would all the counselor find their campers and begin to make their way over to the mess hall, lunch will begin in about twenty minutes." the lady with the microphone said.

"Oh god," Mimi said, "Yeah, I need to find Angel." But before she could move, the girl Maureen had referred to earlier appeared by their post.

"Hi, I'm Allison and I'm going to be your counselor this week."

_**Yeah, I don't know what's with me, but I am not happy with this chapter at all. Hope you find it somewhat enjoyable. I'll try and write more soon, but I'll probably be working on some other things before I get to this again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everybody, I'm back from the dead. Anyone excited? Just me? Okay. Here's another chapter. I really don't have much to say about it. Writer's block sucks. No RENT phrases unless you look at it with a magnifying glass.**_

**_Disclaimer: Me love RENT. Me own nothing. Me cry now._**

"Benny." Angel greeted the counselor coldly, folding his arms, as he approached their post. Mark, Roger, and Collins exchanged intrigued glances. Benny stopped craning his neck over the crowd to Mimi's post and turned his head slowly to stare blankly at him. Suddenly realization and horror dawned in his eyes.

"Wait, aren't you that friend of…"

"Mimi's? Yeah, I'm Angel," the boy fired back, placing his hands on his hips, eyes flashing. Collins, Mark and Roger exchanged another, more delighted, glance and settled back to watch the show.

"I don't suppose you noticed she was here?" Angel continued, "No you wouldn't have would you? You never paid much attention to anyone, but yourself?"

Benny swallowed nervously. "Mimi? Yeah I noticed she was…what are you guys doing at…I mean, um," Beads of perspiration were forming on the unfortunate counselor's forehead. "So how is…Mimi?"

Roger nudged Mark. "Wasn't Mimi that chick from earlier? You know the hot one you 'bumped' into." He used air quotes at the word bumped and grinned wickedly at his friend. Mark scowled at him.

"I didn't mean to 'bump' into her," he retorted. "I'll have you know I have a girlfriend."

"I know, but doesn't Cindy ever want her Raggedy Ann back?" Roger smirked. Collins laughed as Mark glared daggers at Roger. Then suddenly he smiled smugly.

"Just you wait and see." And he wouldn't say anything else.

The brief exchange had reminded Benny that he had three other boys in his charge.

Relieved to get away from the fiery Latino he turned to the others and attempted a cheerful grin which came out as more of a grimace.

"Yeah, so, hi, I'm Benny and I'm going to be your counselor this week. Are you boys ready to have fun?" They just looked at him. He tried to remember what else he was supposed to say and came up with nothing. He noticed the other groups starting to disperse to the mess hall.

"Yeah, so if you guys want to start heading over," he gestured vaguely, "I hope your hungry. We're having tacos."

The mess hall was a large brightly lit room with about twenty wooden tables. At the front was a buffet style serving line where the other campers had already begun to line up. Benny disappeared for a minute to talk to the cooks about Mark's allergies. As they entered Mark scanned the room and saw Maureen along with a blonde girl he assumed was her counselor, the black girl he had seen earlier at Maureen's cabin and Mimi. Maureen spotted him right away.

"Pookie!" she squealed and ran over, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and planting a kiss on his lips. Half the mess hall turned and stared and Mr. Grey who was standing nearby shot them a disapproving look.

"Hi Maureen," Mark mumbled.

"Maureen? Your girlfriend is _Maureen?"_ Roger asked incredulously. Maureen broke the kiss.

"Oh my god, _Roger?" _She exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in forever!" She gave him a hard hug which he returned enthusiastically.

"I know! You've…changed." He eyed his former friend approvingly.

"Don't." Mark said warningly. Maureen giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait, this is your boyfriend?" Mimi and Joanne had followed Maureen over. Allison trailed along a little ways behind them, looking thoroughly bored. Mark reddened slightly when he saw Mimi.

"Yeah, this is Marky," Maureen replied looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Do you know each other?" Mimi, Roger, Collins and Angel laughed and Mark mumbled that he'd tell her later. Her eyes narrowed, but before she could say anything Collins spoke up.

"So are we going to introduce ourselves or can I just make up names for the rest of you? I'm Tom Collins, preferably just Collins."

"I'm Joanne," the girl offered.

"Mark.'

"Roger."

"Maureen."

"Angel."

"And I think everyone here knows me. I'm Mimi." She giggled.

"Apparently a lot of people know Mimi." Maureen cracked. Mimi squeaked indignantly and Angel shot her a look. "You told them?"

"Yeah." Her friend's smile disappeared. " You saw him too? Oh my god Angel, what is he doing here? What am I going to do. This is a disaster!"

"Well, its going to get worse. Benny is…"

She never got to finish her sentence as Benny had suddenly reappeared.

"Okay you guys we can start getting our…" he trailed off as he noticed the others. "Oh…hi Mimi."

_**Ahhh! I have got to stop writing these insanely unsubstantial chapters! Okay I promise the next one will be longer and there will be more actual camp stuff. Review and I'll name my cricket after you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

People who didn't really know Mimi were always astonished at just how quickly her warm brown eyes could become chips of ice.

"Benny," she acknowledged frostily, crossing her arms.

"Woah, deja vue!" Roger whispered. Mark and Collins snickered while Maureen an Joanne exchanged puzzled glances. Allison, who up to this point had been standing around looking, now seemed mildly interested.

"You two know each other?" she asked coming up to stand behind Mimi.

Benny's head shot up. For a second he just stared at Allison, comprehension dawning horribly on his face. The result made for a rather unnatural hue – rather like chocolate that's been left in a cupboard for several years.

"You two know each other?" he echoed in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Mimi's one of my campers," Allison replied, smirking rather slyly as she glanced from Mimi to Benny. "All right there, Coffin? You look a bit…pale."

Benny's hands fidgeted nervously. He jammed them into his pockets.

"And you never answered my question," the blonde counselor continued, "How _do_ you know Mimi?"

"Well, I knew her friend's…brother," Benny stammered, fishing. "Used to go to school together…" He trailed off.

By now, Mimi looked thoroughly miserable, as Allison looked from her to Benny, and Benny looked from her to Allison. Angel noticed his friend's distress and looked desperately up at Collins, who decided it was time to end things. He took a deep breath.

"Feed me!" he bellowed, in a remarkably deep voice.

Benny, Allison and Mimi, as well as half the dining hall turned to stare at him.

Collins eyes widened as if scandalized and he turned to Mark.

"Mark! Manners!" he exclaimed, neatly clipping the bewildered boy in the back of the head.

The six campers burst out laughing. Allison merely rolled her eyes, but Benny looked as relieved as Mimi at the interruption.

"Seriously though, half the camp is already eating," Joanne pointed out.

It was true. While their little drama had been playing out, the rest of the Wahoo! Campers and counselors had lined up to receive lunch. After one last smirk in Benny's direction, Allison left to join the back of the line, disregarding her own set of campers.

"I really don't think I'm going to like her," Mimi muttered, watching her leave. "Come on Ang, let's eat. I'm starved."

Her words fell on deaf ears. Her friend was looking at Collins as if he were the best thing since bread itself, forget sliced. The pair went to join the line, deep in conversation. Mimi watched them leave forlornly.

Maureen noticed her new cabin-mate's distress, as well as the source. She laughed.

"Come on, let's _all _go eat." And she, Mimi, Joanne, Mark, and Roger headed over to the line together, with Benny trailing awkwardly behind.

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Typically counselors sat with their campers at meals, but as soon as Allison got her food, she disappeared back to the cabin, and Benny, realizing that his presence was rather less-than-desired, opted to sit with another counselor friend. The seven remaining breathed a sigh of relief as they went, and sat down together at the last remaining table.

"So what exactly is this?" Mark asked, gingerly poking a brownish lump on his plate. Roger took a bite of one of his own.

"I believe it is an attempt at a meatball," he said, thoughtfully chewing. Just then the others heard a strange _squish _and Roger grimaced. They all carefully pushed the brown lumps to the sides of their plates.

"So are we all from New York?" Mimi asked. They all nodded except for Roger.

"Tennessee," he said.

"And your parents sent you to a camp in New York?" Joanne asked.

"We used to live here five years ago," he explained. "Mark, Maureen and I went to school together. His mom told mine they were coming here."

"Wait, you knew I'd be here?" Mark asked. "And you didn't tell me?"

Roger snickered. "The look on your face was priceless."

"That'scool," Mimi said. "You two didn't know he'd be here?" Mark and Maureen shook their heads.

"Reunions all around, huh?" Angel said. Mimi threw him a dirty look. He laughed and reached for his fork, accidentally bumping his glass with the back of his hand. The glass tipped and Collins hand shot out automatically, catching it before it could fall. Angel smiled warmly at him. "Thanks."

He grinned back. "Gotcha covered."

They turned back to find the others staring at them amusedly.

"So how about you guys?" Collin asked hurriedly, indicating Mimi and Angel. "How long have you known each other?"

"Since the first day of kindergarten," Mimi said, fondly. "He tried to take my doll and I hit him."

"Well anyone who dresses their Barbie in a plaid button-down and leopard-spotted pants doesn't deserve to have her!" Angel protested. Everyone laughed.

"Mark you have to eat something," Maureen said suddenly. Her boyfriend was now dissecting his spaghetti sauce.

"I don't like the chunks of tomato," he replied stubbornly.

"No wonder you're still so scrawny," Roger told him.

"You're doing the same thing!" Mark pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can afford it. I've got, like, twenty-five pounds on you." He smirked, spearing a piece of limp tomato on his fork and dangling it in front of his friend's face. "Eat the tomato, Markie!"

"Get way from me," Mark grumbled. Roger shook his fork. The tomato flew off and landed in Joanne's hair.

Roger's eyes got wide. Maureen, sitting next to Joanne, was the only one that saw the glimmer in the girl's dark eyes before they narrowed in a glare. Roger gulped as they fixed severely on his, and everyone else at the table was suddenly very glad that they weren't the one on the receiving end of that look.

Wordlessly, without taking her eyes off his, Joanne reached up and (with some difficulty) plucked the offending vegetable from her tight curls. Roger's eyes got, incredibly, even wider as she leaned across the table at him menacingly.

"Eat the tomato, Roggie," she said, shaking it in his face. They all lost it.

Amid peals of laughter, they heard Mr. Grey calling for attention.

"All right now, boys and girls, now that you have finished eating," ("Or given up the endeavor," Collins muttered) "We will be heading over to the P. field to play some get-to-know-you games!" He paused, as if awaiting applause, and receiving none, turned and walked out.

"Wonder what the P stands for?" Mimi asked as the group filed over to dump out their trays.

"Pompous pin-head?" Roger suggested. Mimi giggled and he looked mollified.

"Everyone ready?" Angel asked.

"Let's do it," Maureen replied, and they headed for the field.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I have risen! As always I have concealed RENT lyrics within the story. Have fun and I hope you enjoy the latest and shamefully overdue installment._**

Maureen turned and looked down into a jumble of frizzy, black curls. She smirked slightly as Joanne's eyes widened at the sudden proximity of her ample chest. Then the smirk faded from her lips as Joanne tilted her head up and met Maureen's eyes in a level gaze. An unseen force at the small of her back shifted Maureen even closer to the other girl.

_She doesn't wear any makeup _Maureen mused to herself, a little ruefully. _Her skin looks so smooth… _

A curl broke free from the pins meant to restrain it and flopped straight down between Joanne's eyes. She grimaced at the sudden itch, but she couldn't scratch. Sticking out her lower lip she blew straight up in an attempt to dislodge the offending hair. Maureen shivered slightly as the cool breath skimmed her face. They were that close.

"Mmm, minty," she whispered, and heard Joanne's breath catch slightly.

Suddenly the hand clasping tight to Maureen's left tugged. She let herself be moved, away from Joanne and found herself pressed back into a firm body. She smiled and snuggled, grinning up over her right shoulder.

"Heya Rog."

"Maureen," he returned playfully.

Maureen looked up again as a large arm descended over her and Roger's head, coming to rest snug against her belly. She glanced over at the owner of the arm. Collins loomed up to Roger's left.

"This is a stupid game," cam Marks' voice from somewhere in the vicinity of the back of Roger's knee.

"I agree." Mimi's voice was slightly muffled, her arms stretched taut on either side of Collins' broad frame, her face planted squarely in his back.

"Hey now, it isn't so bad," Roger countered lightly, grinning down at Maureen and missing Mark's glare from behind him.

"Easy fro you to say," Angel said, sounding pained. "I don't think arms are meant to bend this way. Look!" Everyone looked and winced sympathetically.

"We aren't the only ones having trouble, are we?" Maureen asked, frowning. "Because that would just be embarrassing."

"No," Joanne said, twisting to look around them as much as her own position would allow. "No one else is anywhere near done. Of course everyone else's knots have ten people, not seven."

"Well, obviously that just wasn't going to be an option, was it?" Mimi pointed out, glaring over to where, several yards away, a beseeching Benny was attempting conversation with a gum-popping Allison.

"Regardless, for the sake of Angel's poor arm, we need to finish this," Collins said.

They all fell silent.

"Maybe if I just…" Maureen began.

"No!" everyone else chorused.

"Maureen, last time you "justed", I ended up between Collins' legs." He smiled up at the other boy. "No offense, but I would at least have to know you better."

"Isn't that the point of this? Knowing each other better?" Angel pointed out wryly.

"These people are pervs," Mark grumbled.

"Moving on!" Joanne spoke up firmly. "Everyone, stay where you are for right now. Collins, you help me figure this out." He nodded. They surveyed the jumble.

"Well if I went under Roger's arm…"

"And then you and Angel stepped over Mark's arm…"

"And you ducked under Maureen's…"

"No, it would have to be over Maureen's."

"Right, over Maureen's and under Roger's…"

"And then Mark stepped over his own arm…"

"Then I go over your arm and under Roger's arm and we're done!" Collins finished triumphantly.

Just then a breeze wafted one of Maureen's curls into Roger's nose. He sneezed into her head.

"AAAHHH!!!" Maureen broke her connections and leaped clear of the circle, batting at her hair. "! Roger!"

"I'm sorry!" he gasped, eyes wide. He stepped forward to help Maureen.

"Ow!" Mimi yelped as one of her already stretched arms was tugged by Roger. Roger stepped back hurriedly and tripped over Mark, sending them both to the ground and dragging Mimi and Angel along with them. Collins caught Angel just before he hit the ground and lifted him clear of the pile. He, along with Joanne, took several steps clear of the mess.

Benny and Allison wore almost identical look of disbelief and scorn, and the rest of the camper's attention had shifted to the hapless seven. Collins bowed deeply, Angel still in his arms. Maureen, recovered from her ordeal, grinned and followed suit. Joanne just shook her head, smiling, and turned back to the three on the ground.

Mark lay, slightly stunned where Roger had fallen on him. Roger himself looked rather pleased as he noted Mimi had landed across his chest. They all got to their feet gingerly.

"Well," Mimi remarked, looking around. "We won."

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

"You won't throw up, you won't throw up!" Roger insisted.

"No way," Angel said. "I had a bad experience with marshmallows when I was younger. I won't eat them."

"He ate an entire bag," Mimi said. "It wasn't pretty."

It was one of the darkest nights any of them had ever experienced, being city-dwellers. The entire camp was split up among three huge camp fires, and the seven of them lounged on a huge blanket spread across the grass. Benny and Allison were nowhere to be seen. The unspoken decision between the seven campers and two counselors to leave be and only interact when strictly necessary was holding steady.

Mark swatted a mosquito frantically. Maureen glanced at him.

"You okay, honey?"

"Why are they all landing on me!" he asked, "I'm using the same stuff as the rest of you."

"You must taste good." Roger said. Maureen gasped and flung her arms around Mark.

"Hey, back off, you disgusting bugs! Only I get to taste Mark!"

They all fell silent for a second.

"Alrighty then…" Mimi said finally. They cracked up.

"Here, Mark, take my sweater," Angel said. "It'll at least cover up more of your skin."

"But won't you be cold?"

Angel's face remained neutral, but his eyes twinkled. "Don't worry about it."

Mark took the proffered sweater, still looking doubtful. Moments later, Collins wrapped large arms around the now-shivering Angel and pulled the smaller boy back to nestle into him and his warmth. Angel beamed with satisfaction and Collins smiled goofily as the others hid giggles.

They all talked quietly for a couple more minutes. Then everyone jumped as Mr. Grey's voice came booming over the loudspeaker, telling the campers that it was time for bed.

"Can't we sing something?" A girl from another cabin piped up. There were a couple groans, but most people cheered.

"And your name is, dear?" Mr. Grey asked, peering out over the crowd.

"Gloria, sir."

"Does everyone want to sing something before bed?" Again, most people cheered, the seven friends included.

"Alright then, one song, Gloria. What song?"

Maureen leaned over to whisper to Collins. He smiled and nodded. The two of them started singing, loudly but still skillfully.

"Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low!"

"Ain't no river wide enough, baby!" chorused the others. The rest of the camp joined in. Everyone sang and swayed, and Mark ran his camera the whole time.

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

"Twenty minutes until all lights out!" Mr. Grey announced when the singing was over. They all stood up and gathered the blanket and various other things. Mimi staggered slightly under the weight of a large cooler Allison had insisted they bring, but hadn't wanted to be burdened with.

"Can you make it?" Roger asked her, real concern peeking through amusement. She smiled and hefted the thing higher.

"You betcha." The two of them stood awkwardly for a second.

"Well, good-bye. Good-night," Roger said finally, resting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing slightly, before turning to join Collins and Angel, who stood close, waiting for the others to leave for their cabin. Mimi watched him, her face projecting only bemusement, before hiking up the cooler again and joining Joanne, also waiting for the others in order to leave.

Maureen said good-night to Mark in her usual fashion before he managed to extricate himself and depart. Neither group said much as they made for their cabins; they were all too sleepy. As they each tucked themselves into the unfamiliar beds, the unvarying last thought before drifting off was: _This is going to be a better week than I thought…_

_**I'll try not to disappear this time.**_


End file.
